half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa Science Team
The Black Mesa Science Team is the overwhelming majority of Black Mesa's population. With the Black Mesa Security Force, it is one of the most important bodies of the Black Mesa Personnel. Each scientist is granted a different security clearance specific to his or her duty, with an average clearance of Level 5. Like other employees, scientists have an assigned uniform, consisting of a blue shirt, white labcoat, red striped tie and white (or beige) slacks. In Opposing Force, a cleansuit-wearing variation of the normal scientist appears in limited areas. Some scientists are trained in the use of the MP5 submachine gun as part of Hazard Course training, but most have little or no combat skills or experience. Positions *'Research and Development' - The largest portion of the scientists are assigned to research and development positions, where they conduct experiments and create new technologies. The research conducted ranges in focus from particle physics to biological study to space travel. Most R&D scientists have a limited knowledge of first aid, and can heal some wounds. *'Research Associate' - Research Associates work alongside R&D scientists, but with a lower status in the employment hierarchy. They are usually required to conduct the more mundane or less desirable portions of a given experiment. Dr. Gordon Freeman and Dr. Colette Green are notable research associates. *'Hazardous Environment Supervisor' - Supervisors act in a similar role to research associates in that they assist in experiments, but they are primarily concerned with maintaining a safe work environment. Dr. Gina Cross works in this position. *'Instructor' - Scientists will often take on additional work training employees and conducting simulations in the Sector A Training Facility, as themselves or their hologram counterparts. *'Survey Team' - Survey teams were organized soon after the first teleportation labs were constructed in Black Mesa. Their assignment is the most dangerous, as they are tasked with entering the borderworld Xen to collect samples and conduct experiments. Because of the danger, survey team members are highly trained in the use of the HEV Suit and a variety of weapons. Many Survey Team scientists have died on Xen. Notable members *Gordon Freeman *Stanley Rosenberg *Richard Keller *Gina Cross *Colette Green *Wallace Breen (Black Mesa Administrator) *Isaac Kleiner *Eli Vance *Complete list In-game Although cowardly and clumsy at times, scientists can assist the player with certain tasks like Retinal Scanners or opening doors, but they tend to be physically weak, dying within a few shots. Scientists have some first aid skills and will administer a medicine boost to a wounded player with a health level under 50. Cleansuit scientists do not have that ability. Behind the scenes *Originally, all Black Mesa employees were to be hostile to the player. The Barney NPC was then used by Valve's Al programmer Steve Bond to run experiments in enemy squad behavior. By putting the player in the role of squad leader, and forcing Barney to follow instead of fight the player, Bond hoped for an easy way to test navigation rules. The unexpected result of this experiment was a working companion character, which instantly appealed to every playtester who saw Barney in action. This caused the team to rethink large portions of the story and Gordon's role in it, and the game was completely overhauled in late 1997. In that process of converting enemies to allies, the team also came to think about characters that were neither allies nor enemies to the player, leading to the creation of the G-Man.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Originally, security guards and scientists were to have a much more frightened, almost cartoonish face.Half-Life Beta *There were also to be female scientists. The texture files for the model can be found in the folder "f_science" (likely the name of the model) in the Half-Life: Source texture folder, but not in that of the original Half-Life. Gallery Pre-release File:Alien slave2.jpg|Concept of an Alien Slave eating a scientist. File:Early scientist concept.jpg|Concept art for a scientist, with a rat. File:0047-experiment1.JPG|Scientist near a blue Panther Eye held in an experiment lab. File:Scientist-blackeyes.jpg|An early scientist model in the Tentacle pit. File:Scientist bulls.jpg|An early scientist model with a Bullsquid in the back. File:Einstein old model.jpg|The early "Einstein" scientist model. File:F science.png|Texture files for the cut female scientist from the Half-Life: Source files. As with most of the textures files, they appear slightly deformed, while their size always appear correctly in-game. Therefore the head should be slightly narrower. She appears frightened, as most of the old scientist face textures. File:Bm36.2.png File:Bm37.2.png File:Bullchicken white scientist run.jpg|White Bullsquid chasing a scientist. File:Bullchicken white.jpg|White Bullsquid about to attack a scientist. File:Bullsquid guard.jpg|Early Bullsquid eating Black Mesa employees. File:Hecu scientist beatup.jpg|HECU soldiers beating up a scientist. File:Ichthyosaur-beta.jpg|Ichthyosaur attacking a scientist. File:Panther eye-scientist.jpg|Panther Eye about to eat a scientist. Retail File:Vicarious Reality2.jpg File:Uplink firing squad.jpg File:Test-chamber-ctrl.jpg File:S. jones.jpg File:S. reardon.jpg File:Scanner-lambda-core.jpg File:Suv magnum2.jpg File:Of1a10004.jpg File:Longjump lambda.jpg File:Living Quarters Outbound2.jpg File:Insecurity.jpg File:My files.jpg File:Crush Depth2.jpg File:HL BMRF OfficeComplex.jpg File:Dancing scientist1.jpg File:Dancing scientist2.jpg File:Black Mesa lobby.jpg File:C1a0002.jpg File:Ba maint0000.jpg File:AnomalousMaterialsResearchTeam.jpg File:BS Scientists lab.jpg|Several members of the science team in a modern laboratory. File:C3a2a0001.jpg File:Dead HEV Xen.jpg File:Of1a10004.jpg File:Living Quarters Outbound2.jpg File:Scanner-lambda-core.jpg File:Shotgun scientist.jpg File:Test-chamber-ctrl.jpg File:We Are Pulling Out4.jpg File:Decay ads.jpg Models File:Scientist01.jpg|Scientist01 model ("Walter"). File:Scientist01 hd.jpg|Scientist01 model, HD version. File:Scientist01 decay.jpg|Scientist01 model, Decay version. File:Scientist02.jpg|Scientist02 model ("Einstein"). File:Scientist02 hd.jpg|Scientist02 model, HD version. File:Scientist02 decay.jpg|Scientist02 model, Decay version. File:Scientist03.jpg|Scientist03 model ("Luther"). File:Scientist03 hd.jpg|Scientist03 model, HD version. File:Scientist03 decay.jpg|Scientist03 model, Decay version. File:Scientist04.jpg|Scientist04 model ("Slick"). File:Scientist04 hd.jpg|Scientist04 model, HD version. File:Scientist04 decay.jpg|Scientist04 model, Decay version. File:Scientist cleansuit hd.jpg|Clean suit scientist model, HD version. File:Helmet scientist model hd.jpg File:Zombie scientist.jpg|Zombie scientist. Advertisements File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN6.png|Black Mesa Science Team advertisement. File:Ba propaganda2.png|Black Mesa Science Team advertisement. File:Propaganda 02.png|Clean suit advertisement. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Factions Category:Black Mesa Personnel Category:Allies